


Time Stop

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you have few time left and an important think you need to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stop

 Title: Time Stop  
Chapters: Oneshot  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Angst, romance a little  
Warnings: character death T.T  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: ToraxSaga  
Summary: What do you do when you have few time left and an important think you need to do?  
Disclamer: I own the story only  
Comments: A big thank you to [](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **themikachu**](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/) for beta reading! :3 This story is for [](http://tigerxbutterfly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tigerxbutterfly**](http://tigerxbutterfly.livejournal.com/) , who gave me the idea of the storyline. Girl sorry for delaying so much, I had a lot of things going in my mind and exams were not helping out too... But it's here and I hope you like it. I still feel it's not completed, that something is odd with it, so I pologise if it's not good D8

**Time Stop**

 

Nervous teeth biting soft lips, making the skin around the mouth earn a hue of red. His silky brown hair was placed behind his ears countless times, trying to see better what he could already see clearly. Even a single lock of hair was disturbing him, taking his thoughts away from the most important thing for him at the moment. A decision he had to make. Shaking fingers trailed on the rough surface of the yellow envelope, touching once again the reason his life was destroyed. Results, numbers and cold examinations that were scarring his insides the same way that envelope was scratching his fingertips. Three weeks. Three weeks chickening out, so much time was lost when he could take advantage of it differently, instead of hiding between four walls. And now, that his time limit was short, he remembered how important time was to him. He was still hesitant, not knowing what to do or say. It was stupid, acting in the last minute, but there he was, thinking about it. Late or not, he should take it out.

“Still thinking?” a boy spoke gently behind him, startling him. His round face was pouting, his features expressing impatience. The fragile brunet tried to speak, to protest, to excuse himself even, but the other cut him off.

“No more excuses, Sagacchi! Things are the way they are. There is no reason to drown your feelings anymore, right?”

Saga nodded, shoving the envelope away from. “I hate that thing...” he said with disgust. “I totally hate it, Nao...”

“Me too...” his best friend Nao mumbled quietly, his eyes darkening. “But it's a one-way road, so, you have to enjoy your ride as much as you can! And don't be afraid to challenge yourself anymore. There's nothing to lose, right?”

The shorter boy winked at Saga, trying to look as relaxed as he could. God, those days were a theatrical play for him, with Saga as the main and tragic role.

“You are so strong...” Saga commented, his voice hinting disappointment about himself.

_No, I am not... I am afraid as you are..._

That's what Nao wanted to answer, to let his unshed tears finally reveal themselves but instead he just smiled to the brunet. It was not time yet, tears should wait some more days...

“So, will we do it?” Nao asked again while pointing at his camera, hopping that this time Saga would give the right answer. The other boy sighed in defeat and smiled shyly. He would never win over Nao in this anyway, would he?

“Ok...” he surrendered, painting Nao's face with a sweet smile. “But it's futile, I tell you!”

Nao ignored him and prepared the camera as Saga closed his eyes to gain the strength needed. A shaky breath was exhaled from his lips as he let his friend now he was ready.

“Just say whatever you feel like saying...” Nao said softly before he pressed the record button.

*****

The next day, late in the afternoon, Amano Shinji was returning home from school. He had a troubled expression plastered on his face, never disappearing from it. Courses were hard, a surprise test in maths ruined his mood further and then here was this! He checked the item in his hands carefully. A medium sized white envelope, sealed tightly, addressed to his name and having one more line instructing him. “Open it at home.”

That was waking his curiosity even more. A love letter maybe? No, the envelope was heavy. He shook it gently, trying to guess any further. A present then? But why checking at home then? His brows furrowed deeply, there was only one way to find out. By reaching his house as fast as he could, and that's what he did.

He practically flied and locked himself at his room as soon as he arrived home. He had no more patience for this. He scratched the white paper and ripped it, taking out a small flash disc.

“Huh?” he wandered. Who the hell would send him a flash disc and for what reason? He now needed to know was was inside it, if there was anything, that is. But... what if it had a virus or what? He hesitated for a while. Oh, who cares! If he didn't check, he would never know! Worries, questions and hunches, he shut all of them out of his mind as he turned his laptop on and loaded it in. A single file, a video. Shinji felt sweat form on his forehead. That looked strange from any angle he could look at! Crazy ideas about stalkers came to life in his head as he clicked to play the file. Whatever that was, he would find out soon.

When the timer started counting at his screen, Shinji froze. Nothing disgusting, strange or dangerous was there, just a boy his age, shy and beautiful, folding and unfolding his hands nervously as he was talking. A guy from his classroom, to be exact.

“Hello...” the boy on the video said hesitantly. “I-I... You know me I guess, but I'll introduce myself anyway!” a shy giggle, making Shinji's heart flutter inside his chest.

“My name is Sakamoto Takashi, you already know that, but friends call me Saga, so, Saga that is... We go in the same class for three years now. I... I love physics and math and I wanted to try hard and make my dreams come true. I love milk and chocolate ice cream, rainy days and cool summer nights. I hate spiders and insects generally, as much as waking up early in the morning. I am a heavy sleeper, I could sleep whole days if I could, haha!... Oh, the music! I forgot the music! I live for it; rhythm is my heartbeat and melody the blood in my veins! I love visual kei and I play the bass, actually I am pretty decent as my friend Nao says! I always dreamed of forming a band one day and charm everyone with music created by my heart! And dogs! I love dogs! I have one, Chiko, and he is a precious friend since I was in grade school!”

The dark-haired boy kept listening at Saga’s non stop talking, learning many of the other’s likes, dislikes and interests. He couldn’t understand the reason of that strange message but he felt rather nice learning so much information about the boy. The way the frail brunet was smiling or laughing when he was pronouncing wrong a word, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his face nervously, the kindness his eyes were mirroring, his embarrassment painting his cheek redder and redder as the video kept going on… All those things were adding to the total of that file, making it precious, priceless. Shinji caught himself grinning amused at times. And he was feeling a warmth deep inside him, spreading in his whole body.

A small pause. Saga stopped, gulping a few times and relaxing as much as he could, Shinji could tell from the way he was hiding his face behind his palms. A deep breath before he started talking again, facing the camera serious this time.

“If…” Saga on the screen coughed nervously. “If you are still watching the video, you should be wandering why I am telling you all these…” He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts for one last time.

“Those three years… We live in the same town, go to the same school and class, have some friends in common, yet we never said anything more than a ‘hello’… You were far away, so far that I could never reach you. I always wanted to get to know you, talk to you, but fate never helped me on that. I tried to reach you so many times but you were slipping away, like the sun out of my hands. In the end, ‘hello’ was the only word we ever exchanged, and I never got to know you… But you got to know me!” A chuckle. “And now, it’s time to learn one last thing about me. My biggest secret…”

He stopped again, looking hesitantly somewhere behind the camera and then he nodded, leaning closer to the table he was sitting at.

“I’m in love with you, Shinji…” he was nervous, so nervous. “I don’t know since when, maybe since the time I saw you in the classroom for the first time, maybe later… What I know is that soon I came to think of you and only, and that you don’t have the same feelings for me. Being surrounded by so many people, there was no reason you would notice me and that’s ok…”

“Saga hurry! The battery is low!” another voice, also familiar, cut the brunet.

“Oi, you ruined my confession!” Saga pouted, but focused again on what he was doing. “There’s no reason for you to answer if you don’t want to, I just needed to take it out, and enlighten my chest from that weight. I… I am absent some weeks now due of an illness. I don’t have much time left. I wanted you to know, and now you do… Goodbye, Shinji…”

The screen went black, the video stopped, exactly as Shinji stopped moving all the time that confession lasted. Every muscle on his body was stiff, unable to lean or stretch. His ears were buzzing, his vocal chords were broken and his eyes couldn’t see, though they were wide open. But his heart was in the worst condition, throbbing like mad, his eardrums bumping in its fast rhythm. Every breath was making the beats faster and in every move, his body was shaking nervously. What was all that? Did he understand Saga’s words correctly? Was he really in love with him?

His hand finally moved to hit the desk violently. He was mad, with both Saga and himself. Why did Saga chose that day to talk to him, after those three years? Why did he have to wait so long? Dammit! Shinji was getting angrier with every second that passed. Why he himself had never talked to him more, approaching him? And now he was gone! A month now Saga’s desk was empty at school, the dark-haired boy was glaring at it expectantly, waiting. Waiting till the fragile brunet would appear again. And those words of his…

_You don’t have the same feelings about me…_

How the hell did he know that? How, when he never tried to get closer to him, to see how Shinji was smiling at Saga’s happiness, how he loved that kind look in his brown eyes, that low sweet voice greeting him? He was wrong! Totally wrong! All this time, Shinji was drowning too! Drowning in a bottomless pool filled with emotions. The dark-haired boy was suffering too, a one sided love for his classmate. If only he would have spoken earlier…

Shinji closed the laptop’s screen with a small sound, crossing his arms confused as he stared blankly on the desk. _There’s no reason for you to answer if you don’t want to…_ His brows furrowed, because he wanted to answer, no matter what, no matter if it was late or not. Without losing any more time, he picked his phone, fumbling at the numbers in it. One way or another, he would find him. To give him the answer he deserved.

*****

An hour later, his feet brought him in front of a public clinic, one that was close to their school. The last room on the third floor. That’s what Nao’s voice told him lowly when he finally found his number. He sounded sad, so sad and broken, and that made Shinji’s steps bigger as he kept walking, climbing two steps at a time on his way up. Something felt wrong, a weight nestling on his chest so heavy, making breaths so difficult for him. An unreasonable fear was playing with his nerves, or maybe, it was not that unreasonable, if he would translate that fear into instinct. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

By the time he arrived on the floor, people were rushing at the mentioned room. A woman was crying like mad and doctors were running to her side. She had brown eyes like his, big and expressive. His mother. He never understood how his feet brought him closer, trembling and limping, or how he kept breathing while his breath was hitching. He pushed and cursed, his eyes meeting Nao who was crying rivers of regret, his eyes whispering him three unspoken words. _You are late…_

No! He couldn’t be late! He wouldn’t leave time take everything that was important before some last words, a final goodbye. An answer. Tears were fighting not to fall on his own cheek as he pleaded doctors to pass through, begging for one stare at him. With the edge of his eyes, Shinji could see him bumping on the bed, that disgusting beeping of his heartbeat getting faster, rapid. He didn’t have much time left. Pushing the nurses away, he ran front, getting inside for mere moments, moments that were enough for a look at the fragile boy with the too pale skin, Saga. The boy that never became his. His lips parted, forming syllables and words, his voice coming out loud in a scream, a low mourn of the things he was losing but he never had. Four words came out, each one paining his throat like a stabbing knife, but he didn’t care, as he was able to talk to him, for one last time.

“I love you too!”

A gasp. Brown locks of hair hid his face as Saga turned to the source of the voice, eyes widen, but not from fear, but surprise instead. He had heard him.

Silence. Deadly silence, though people were screaming and shouting, bumping him and trying to carry him out. But he was resisting, his eyes locked on Saga’s loving stare, calm and harmonic, happy. Satisfied. Satisfied from what he heard. A smile spread on his lips, angelic, like he owned the whole world. And he did for those mere moments, before the small beats became a united creepy sound, before his eyes closed slowly to never open again. Shinji cried, falling on his knees, begging for something that couldn’t happen anymore. He felt heavy, like iron was melting on his body, in his heart. But still, he was able to answer to Saga, to let him hear those words he wanted to hear all along. And that was something, even if it was tiny… Right?...

“Time of death, 8 p.m.”

And time stopped.

*****

 

A/N: Ahhhhh I really don't know how to feel about this! D8 It was slightly different from my style of writing and that was a challenge, I really hope I did it, but I still feel that somethiing is odd with this one >.> [](http://tigerxbutterfly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tigerxbutterfly.livejournal.com/) **tigerxbutterfly** I really hope that you'll like it, though I am quite strict with it  >.>   
Next will come another one that was asked, that it's almost finished. I plan to post some OS, 3-4 along with this one, and then move on that angsty multichapter I am writing, that it's in the middle and it will be finished soon enough. :3  
Comments are allways apreciated :3


End file.
